


Two Hearts in Orbit

by Electrikatty



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Even though they've been dating for five years at this point, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrikatty/pseuds/Electrikatty
Summary: "Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware" but the AI are gay and in love.Based around what Toonbly is doing on GordonRadioTV on Tumblr.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Two Hearts in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place years before the rescas. Coomer is 44.
> 
> Young love is beautiful.

It had been a good day for both of them. Well, nothing had happened, but that was the good part. No tests Coomer had to perform, and no tests Bubby had to undergo! Of course, that meant Bubby had been stuck in his tube all day, which Coomer knew wasn’t fun for him at all. He sat at his desk, thinking to himself about what to do.   


Of course! Coomer realized with a start, sitting up and raising his head with a big grin. There’s a satellite launch happening soon! He can take Bubby out to their hideout to watch it. He  _ has  _ seen other launches before, but never one for a satellite. Luckily, Coomer wasn’t a part of the team working on it, so he could sneak away easily.

Finally coming back to himself, Coomer realized he looked odd to all of his robot-like coworkers and ducked his head back down to his work. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. He couldn’t wait to get to Bubby.

“What are we doing out here?” Bubby asked as he looked around outside, spotting the hideout he and Coomer had made. 

“To look at the stars, of course!” Coomer said with a skip in his step, pulling Bubby along by his hand as he glanced back at him.

“Well, of course, Harold. What I meant to ask was what are you so excited about? Because you definitely are… excited,” Bubby put eloquently.

Coomer chuckled as he sat down on their blanket and pulled Bubby down with him. “It’s a surprise! You’re going to love it!” Bubby picked up another blanket and draped it around Coomer’s shoulders. The shorter man grinned wide at him, turning away from his boyfriend and towards the sky. “Look, Bu-”

Bubby waited patiently for a few seconds before prompting him. “Harold, what-”

Coomer shooshed him as he shook out a blanket and wrapped up Bubby. “It’s starting!”

Bubby squinted at him as if he was frustrated, but his whole expression was fond. He turned to the stars and looked around trying to find something, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Maybe Coomer knew of a meteor shower? Or-

A deep rumble started from the ground beneath them.

“Harold?”

“I will inform you, though. It will be loud.”

That was the only warning Bubby got before a rocket emerged from the ground in the distance. For some time, the two watched it soar up and up into the night sky until it became a blip of light among the stars. 

Bubby pursed his lips and spoke up without looking away. “As much as I love watching launches every time, I’m still curious as to why you were so enthusiastic to show me.”

Coomer also kept his gaze upward. “That’s because that, my dear Bubby, was a satellite launch! In the context of spaceflight, a satellite is an object that has been intentionally placed into orbit. These objects are called artificial satellites to distinguish them from natural satellites such as Earth's Moon. On the 4th of October 1957, the Soviet Union launched the world's first artificial satellite, Sputnik 1. A few large space stations have been launched in parts and assembled in orbit. Satellites are used for many purposes. Among several other applications, they can be used to make star maps and maps of planetary surfaces, and also take pictures of planets they are launched into. Common types include military and civilian Earth observation satellites, communications satellites, navigation satellites, weather satellites, and space telescopes. Space stations and human spacecraft in orbit are also satellites-”

“It’s so fascinating,” Bubby interrupted with a sigh.

“Isn’t it just?” Coomer replied, eyes still watching the rocket disappear into the darkness. “Satellites can operate by themselves or as part of a larger system-”

“No, I mean-” Bubby stopped abruptly, causing Coomer to turn to him out of curiosity, his eyes widening at the sight he took in. Bubby’s face was tinted blue across his nose and cheeks, and he held his chin in his hand, his pointer finger pressed against his mouth. He seemed to gather some courage with a deep breath and turned to Harold. “Out of all the celestial bodies in this perfect vacuum, you were put on this planet, in this lab, with me. That is fascinating.  _ You _ are fascinating.”

Coomer couldn’t help his eyes tearing up. The stars and the Milky Way and everything framed Bubby so beautifully. He spoke around the lump in his throat as two tears fell. “I love you, Bubby. I love you so much.”

Bubby leaned forward and put a hand on either side of Coomer’s face, bringing them together at their foreheads. “I love you too, Harold.”

And they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
